


Imprint

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Reylo - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Ben has a secret. That secret, he's a werewolf and doesn't know how to tell his girlfriend whom is a normal human woman. After three years of dating and living together for six months. Ben wants to pop the question, but isn't sure how she'll react to him being a werewolf? She hadn't met his family yet and his mother wants to meet her. Rey is smart, wonderful, understanding and so beautiful he doesn't want to lose her.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I am still writing one my other stories give me time. This one I have given a lot of thought about like when a Alpha gets a rut and what happens to a Alpha male when he goes through a rut.

Ben stared at the diamond ring in the small box. Three years together and though they had the odd disagreements. Just silly fights over dirty dishes, the trash not being taken out and a payment over due on a bill. Sometimes over something on the TV about a show or a movie they just watched. Those fights end over them not talking to each for half an hour and then they kiss and make up very passionately. Ben smiled at that.

When they first met, she was finishing college when he saw her working in a coffee shop. He just laid his eyes upon her and that was it. He imprinted on her and it was love at first sight. Corny and that was true. Turns out the day she was working, she was actually covering another employee's shift who had called in sick. Fate had smiled upon him that day as he come in for his lunch break coffee and sandwich. Ben worked as a mechanic at his father's car shop. Which Han renamed Solo & Son's Auto Shop. Make it a proper family business that when Ben starts a family one day will inherit when Han retired. Putting that aside. He was grateful that day because he met Rey. His sunshine. She was younger than him. Three years younger and he was ready to pop the question there and then, but held back because of one thing. He is a werewolf. His whole family is and is also the head family of their pack. He their heir and he has been living under the noises of humans, betas as they're also known as to werewolves for years. His kind are grateful the monster hunts and witch ended over a hundred years ago. They're kin did manage to find other werewolf families and make many pups. Breeding with humans, though rare was possible. However those relationships don't last very long. From losing a mate in childbirth or that they couldn't get along as a couple and break up. Thankfully for Ben that hadn't happen with him and Rey. It took him six months to finally learn her work shifts and ask her out on a date. He wasn't smooth about it either. _"You are beautiful! Please go on a date with me."_ Just blurt it out like a big goofy dummy he was and it was awkward. Just like him as he went red in the face to his big ears after seeing her stock expression on her face. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_ Went over his head. She smiled at him as she prepared his order to go. He quickly left and got to his father's shop. Sat down on the beach outside. He put his coffee down. Open the bag holding his chicken club sandwich with salad when he notice the napkins inside had a name and phone number. Her name and phone number, and the words call me with a heart.

He howled happily making his father bang the back of his head on the hood of a car he was working. She had given him, her name and number. He knew her name was Rey from the name tag, but didn't care because she liked him back too. The imprint never lies and he was grateful. They went on some date. Mostly to get to know each other and soon become a couple. After two years and six months of dating, they found a place to move in with each other. Learning about each other good habits and bad habits. Things they liked and disliked. Have they're still fight and passion make ups. Now it was their three year anniversary and he wanted to ask her to marry him, but wasn't sure how he was going to tell her he's a werewolf. His mother had been nagging him to let them meet Rey, but declined each time they asked. He showed them pictures of her and to his surprise they followed him on Instagram. His phone buzzed. A text from his mother.

**Leia: Have you asked yet?**

**Ben: No and stop following me on Instagram**

**Leia: Well, you won't let me meet my future daughter-in-law. How am I suppose to know her if I can't meet her?**

**Ben: I haven't broken the news to her I'm a werewolf yet**

**Leia: You do need to tell her. It has been three years now**

**Ben: I know! I just don't want to lose her. Rey is my sunshine. The brightest moon I'll happily howl to every night**

**Leia: I see your father told you how he won my heart. You know it took him three years to win me over**

**Ben: Yes I know the story. Got to go ma. Love ya**

**Leia: Love you too and good luck**

Ben smiled at the last text his mother sent. Luck is right. He needed to pop the question and hope Rey accept him as the man, the werewolf he is and be with him for the rest of their lives. Ben took a deep breath and put the box into his jean's pocket as he got up from the double bed. This bed had been more then slept in, but love making in it and a rut every seven months. He brush it as a cold and begged Rey to never come into the room even to give him soup. Oh, god she makes good homemade chicken. However she couldn't come in or he'll mount her like a wild beast. His penis grows in size when he goes into a rut. Only a Omega she-wolf or Alpha she wolf can handle a Alpha man-wolf when he goes into their rut. Yep, Ben was a Alpha werewolf and he wasn't sure if Rey can handle his ruts. So like his werewolf secret, he keeps his ruts a secret from her too. Then Ben's noise twitch. He sniffs the air and he smelt steak Lightly brown on either side and pink inside. Oh, she knows what he likes?!


End file.
